This invention relates generally to structures for playing games, and more particularly to an edifice having multi-level transparent platforms for playing a competitive three-dimensional word game.
Basic to primary school education is the acquisition of certain skills such as word formation, spelling and arithmetic. The usual schooling procedure involves rote learning and repetitive drill. It is generally recognized that many children are unresponsive to traditional learning techniques. Because they are bored and restless, such children go through the elementary school years without acquiring more than a superficial knowledge of fundamental subject matter.
Also well known is the fact that the learning process is fostered when the interest of the student is aroused, and that in the early years this is best accomplished by play and competitive games. Thus a child who is inattentive when simple arithmetic is being taught, will become engrossed if his skill with numbers is pitted against a fellow student in a contest or game. Similarly, spelling bees serve to create excitement which stimulate students and improve their performance.
Word games are known which involve scoring, and therefore entail some exercise of arithmetic ability as well as spelling and word formation. Thus in the game of "Scrabble," interlocking words in crossword fashion are formed on a playing board using letter tiles with various point values. Each player competes for a high score by using his letters in combinations and locations that best exploit the letter values and premium squares on the board.
However, "Scrabble" and games of a similar character are for too difficult for children in the 7 to 10-year-old range. Moreover, they are essentially of a two-dimensional nature and the players do not acquire skills in sensing spatial relationships.